Photonic torpedo
A photonic torpedo was a type of tactical photonic antimatter weapon designed for use aboard starships. Specifications Photonic torpedoes were equipped with a variable yield antimatter warhead. They could be launched while a ship was traveling at warp speed as well as when it was traveling at sublight speeds. They had over fifty times greater range than the previous spatial torpedoes. The variable yield was described by Malcolm Reed as being able to "knock the com array off a without scratching the hull, or put a three-kilometer crater into an asteroid." Antimatter to the warheads on starships was provided by the ship's antimatter reserves. ( ) A warning label on the torpedo casings classified the photonic torpedo as an antimatter ordnance device that must be maintained on power at all times. It also included warnings that the photonic torpedo employed magnetic isolation fields, that if breached would release lethal levels of energetic gamma rays. The duty tactical officer was to be notified before loading or offloading the antimatter used by the torpedo. Magnetic devices were not to be operated near the torpedo, as they could interfere with the containment field. ( ) History Starfleet began to utilize the technology in 2153, when it began installation of the torpedoes aboard following its return to Earth. These new weapons were installed in the ship's armory to better prepare the craft for searching for the Xindi weapon. ( ) The use of antimatter warheads aboard Earth starships came as quite a surprise to attacking Klingons. In 2153, they sustained enough damage that they were forced to discontinue their pursuit of Enterprise on course to the Delphic Expanse. However, this form of torpedo still could not effectively penetrate the deflector shielding of a typical when most shield power was transferred to the section under attack. ( ) Klingon torpedo technology of the time, nevertheless, appeared to be much more advanced than both Earth and Vulcan technology, as some of their ships were already equipped with photon torpedoes. ( ) firing photonic torpedoes]] In the mirror universe, photonic torpedoes were already in use on the starships. The weapons were used during an assault on the Lunar colonies, that occurred some time before the introduction of the of starships in 2151. ( ) Other uses It became something of a Starfleet tradition to place dead crewmembers inside an empty torpedo casing, and often such torpedoes were launched into space. For such a burial in space by the crew, the of the starship often conducted the funeral service. Sim was buried in such a manner in 2153. ( ) Appendices See also *Antimatter torpedo *Photonic missile *Photonic warhead Background information In the final draft script of "The Expanse", photonic torpedoes were described thus; "The torpedoes are similar to those seen in previous ''Star Trek series, but more primitive in design." According to StarTrek.com, photonic torpedoes were the earliest model of a Starfleet photon torpedo. According to the site, photonic torpedoes were also armed with a matter/antimatter charge and an optional timer. They had simpler internal systems than the spatial torpedoes. For storage, the torpedoes were powered down to a safe mode to protect them from a failure of the magnetic field around the antimatter charge. also supports the idea that photonic and photon torpedoes are synonymous. In the episode, a 31st century Kyrian calls a 24th century Starfleet photon torpedo a photonic torpedo. It is also possible the Kyrians were simply mistaken about the name. These accounts, though, suggest the term "photon torpedo" might be a shortening of the original term, similar to the way "cellular telephone" has been shortened over time to "cell phone". In any case, by 2233, Starfleet was using photon torpedoes, as seen in the film when the was defending itself, and as they were identified in the script of the film. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html According to the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, Starfleet began work on the photon torpedo in 2215. established that the Klingon Empire was using photon torpedoes as early as 2151. A photonic torpedo casing was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. External link * cs:Fotonické torpédo de:Photoniktorpedo ja:光子性魚雷 Category:Weapons